The Promise He Never Forgot
by Revenial
Summary: This is the story in my opinion of what really happened after the Ocarina of Time finished, I hope you all enjoy it please read and review anonymous reviews are very welcome as are account based ones thank you and enjoy
1. Heading Home

The Promise He Never Forgot

Heading home

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY CHARCTERS IN IT SO DON'T SUE AND ENJOY THIS STORY OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AFTER OCARINA OF TIME (in my opinion)

Asleep he lay, in a far off land of dreams….

Flashback 

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She said downcast but at the same time trying to sound brave.

The young boy said nothing only gave a sad look that could only mean one thing that was "Sorry, I have to."

Fighting back tears the young maiden of the forest said "That's ok because I know we will always be fiends." She blinked, shuffled and held out her ocarina. "Please take this with you, and take care its my most prized possession, when you play it think of me and come back some day." Her blue eyes were no longer in a war against tears, for they had gone. Her green hair swayed in the light breeze of that perfect summers day. For a moment there was silence deep as the forest, but it meant something, it was sincere. The girl frowned for a second but as the boy reached out her face brightened slightly, and she thought. _"I just told the biggest lie I will ever tell, my ocarina is not my most prized possession its you." _Breathing a sigh of relief that he had taken it she said. "Promise that you will come back." For the first time he spoke his voice was soft like the wind. "Ok I promise you that I will try and when I do return it will be for good." He turned to leave. "Thank you" she blurted out. He turned and ran to her, she was shocked as he embraced her tightly she returned the hug after the initial shock, but it was what came next that left her stunned. "I will never forget you, EVER!! Nor will I forget my promise." As he said this he wept, turned and ran leaving her. She felt her shoulder damp from his tears and she turned and ran to her home where she would spend the next day crying.

End of flashback

"Link, LINK!!!!" Navi said "WAKE UP!!!!!" saying this he flew straight at Link's head knocking his hat off as he slept in the shade of a giant oak tree. He awoke with a start. "Navi, what did you do that for? I was dreaming about…her again" Link blushed at this last statement. "Firstly, because its time to go say good bye to Zelda and secondly, because I am tired of you dreaming of Saria all the time, lets go home." Navi said this while flying around Links head. Link suddenly stopped and turned to the fairy asking. "Are you telepathic?"

"No" said Navi who started to hover "Why?" "Because that's where I am going after I say bye to Zelda." Said Link in a matter of fact tone.

Link with his little fairy Navi flew to the castle where Princess Zelda sat upon her thrown next to her father and mother the King & Queen of Hyrule.

"…And that is my decision, I have finished my quest and I have yet to fulfil my true destiny, that which lies in my heart." Link was on one knee as he spoke and saw Princess Zelda smile at him. The King of Hyrule spoke "Very well if that's what you have decided, I only wish that we could repay you for saving us, our daughter and all of Hyrule." Link looked up at the King "My lord if I may be allowed to speak freely?" The King smiled. "You have but to ask and you will always be allowed." "I think…" Started Link. "That allowing me to leave quietly would suit my purposes and that I would take as repayment."

Once he had finished saying this, Link stood up, bowed and walked up to the Princess Zelda. "It was an honour to save you, and I would gladly do it again." Link kissed her hand and ran out of the Castle. Princess Zelda was left with a light blush of crimson on her cheeks. Her father chuckled. "A true hero he gives without any thought of reward, but still manages to create mischief."

Link was met outside the palace gates by a great crowd all-cheering for the hero of Hyrule. "So much for a quiet exit" Link and Navi sighed. "Shall we give them what they want little buddy?" Link asked Navi. "I some how think that would be the nicest thing to do, don't you?" Navi replied. "Ok then" Link said before calling his horse Epona. Link jumped from the top step of the palace gates into the saddle. Pulling out his Master sword he yelled, "Hyrule will be forever free!!" This really got the crowd going cheering for him and as he reared Epona they parted for him and he galloped out of the city.

It was nearing dusk when Link galloped in on Epona arriving outside the font door of the Lon Lon Ranch. As Link jumped down Malon, her father Talon and Ingo came running out to meet him.

"I told you he would be back Malon" Talon said to his daughter. "And a hero no less" finished Ingo. Link spent the evening there in the farm house at the Lon Lon Ranch and after supper he said I am sorry but I have to be going. "You sure you want to be doing that laddie?" Ingo said. "A storm is coming and I ain't never wrong about storms you know." Ingo smiled at this in all his years when he predicted a storm he had never once been wrong. "Thanks Ingo but I should be ok." Said Link. "After all I am heading into Kokiri forest to my old home, and I should be back before the storm hits right old friend?" Link tilted his head side ways asking this. "You might, and you might not I don't know." Ingo was thinking hard. "Do what you want but just you take care ya hear." Ingo smiled again. "I will do my best." Link smiled back.

Outside the door of the ranch he called Epona again and was waved off by his friends. As he entered the forest the storm broke, it would be a foul night. All Link could think of was Saria, the one he cared about most, and how he knew she would hate tonight as she was afraid of storms. _"Heh she won't hate this stormy night" _Link thought. "Hang on Saria I am coming home to you!!" He yelled.

But at that moment some lightening hit a tree near by and a large branch fell on him so that it knocked him off Epona and on to the floor. The branch was still on top of him when he hit the floor. He was thinking of how close he was to Saria as everything went pitch black.

Huh what's going to happen next? Read & review people anonymous reviews welcome please give constructive criticism if any is to be given. If you find spelling or grammar mistakes please do not mention as I am going to be going over the whole story with a fine toothcomb and fixing it when I have finished. I am sure you can understand what I have written so there isn't too much of a problem. I should also have the next chapter up by 11pm tomorrow.

Keep an eye out Revenial


	2. Link's Awakening 2

The Promise He Never Forgot

Link's Awakening 2

Right here we go this is going to be a great summer for writing I hope, as I travel round the country I will be writing and uploading for all of you who read this. Please enjoy if I don't write for like a week it is because I don't have access to a computer, or I am spending time with family having fun, which is what should be done.

ANYWAY!!! Back to the story

I don't own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or its characters or places, etc. Except for those I make up, if you wish to use them please send me an email and ask me and I will consider it :-)

The storm showed no mercy to the little village in Kokiri forest. Rain beat against the small round windows of the trees, which were the Kokiri's homes. Towards the western side of the main village was a house, a house with an owner who hated nights like these, because she feared them. Inside the little tree, under her covers and blankets, she shivered, curled up was Saria.

As the storm raged outside Saria thought of Link, oh how she missed him. Lighting suddenly flashed followed promptly by a roar of thunder she jumped and squealed. _"I wish Link was here with me." _She thought sadly. _"He always used to comfort me till I fell asleep on nights like this." _ Another flash and another roar caused her to clutch her covers close to her in fear. "Oh Link, please be safe." She sniffed.

**BANG, BANG, BANG **"SARIA!!! SARIA PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!!" It was Mido. "COME ON SARIA, PLEASE OPEN UP, LOOK I KNOW YOU HATE WEATHER LIKE THIS BUT PLEASE, IT'S URGENT!!!!" Mido had to yell to make himself heard above the storm. Slowly the door opened a fraction, a sudden roar causing Saria to jump and yelp again. "Y-y-yes what is it?" She asked gingerly. "We have found something, or rather someone stuck under a branch and we need help to get them out please, come now there's no time to explain why you." Mido saw the look on her face telling him, _"why can't the boys go?"_ "The others are coming too" said Mido grabbing Saria by the hand and pulling her out into the storm.

As they reached the clearing Fado turned and said to Mido "The branch is off don't worry and we know who it is, it's…" Fado stopped as soon as she spotted Saria. "Mido are you sure this is the right thing? I mean on a night like this?" Fado sounded worried. "What or who is it Fado?" Saria cowered as she asked this as another great roar sounded overhead. Fado moved aside saying. "See for yourself." What Saria saw made her faint "LINK!!" she cried out and ran forward to where her old friend she cradled the limp, unconscious form in her arms. Tears ran down her face as she held him close.

Another flash of lightening tore across the sky. Mido saw this "Come on or we will be under a branch next." He said this while looking at Saria. He went over to her, knelt down and said. "Come on, I know it's a shock but we cant help him here we have to get him back to his house." A rare look of compassion was on his face. "No not to his house take him to mine" she sniffed. "Ok." Said Mido "Lets go!!" With that the company moved off in the storm back to the village.

**2 days later **

"Come on Saria, I am sure he will wake up please at least go and get some rest." Said Fado. "But what if he wakes up? I want to be here when he does." Saria gave a worried look. Fado knew there was nothing she could do to make Saria move. "Ok well at least have some food here, it's your favourite soup." She said putting the tray down beside her friend. "Thanks" Saria said giving Fado a hug. "That's ok, just you eat it while it is warm you hear." Fado gave a piercing look. "Yes mum." Said Saria. The two of them laughed and Fado left.

**Another day later**

Late in the evening Link awoke. "Uhh what hit me?" Link sat up and Fado came into the room. "Man where am I? How did get here?" Fado came forward. "You don't remember getting hit by the branch? We carried you here." She whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Link played along thinking it was a joke. Fado jerked her thumb in the direction of a sleeping Saria. Link's eyes widened. "Is she alright?" He said with alarm. "Of course she is she has been up for the last three days and nights waiting for you to awaken." "Hrrm." Link thought. "Can you get me up please?" Fado helped Link to his feet; he crept across the entire whole floor without making a noise, knowing where all the creaky floorboards were. He brewed a stew, Saria's favourite. And limped back into the bed with the help of Fado who carried the tray.

"Thanks Fado." Said Link. "You know, you haven't changed even after becoming a hero." Fado said smiling. Once again she left as she did the day before.

As soon as Link heard the door close, Link lifted up a small cloth and an aroma rose from the stew, the sweet scent given off by the food filled the room. Saria stirred. Her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly ready to take off on the dawn breeze. "Muhh." She moaned and awoke to find a smiling Link already eating his portion. He turned to her and said. "Smells good, tastes great, want some Saria?" She was at a loss for words. When she finally found them, she asked. "Have you finished your quest? Have you saved the world?" She was timid to begin with. "Yes and Yes." Said Link. "But you still haven't answered my question." He said handing her a bowl of stew. "Thank you." She put the bowl down and nearly dived on Link. "Oh its so good to see you again." She said nuzzling his chest. Link had jumped when she dived at him but now he was unsure of what to do. Slowly he brought his arms around her back. "Thank you, its great to see you to." He said quietly in her ear. "I am so glad you're awake at last." She said into his white cotton under shit. "Well either that or I am in heaven." Link chuckled. Saria started to giggle they lay like this together for the rest of the morning, in each others arms, just happy to be together again.

Well what did you think of that, read and review constructive criticism if any please I will be going though my story with a fine tooth comb so if there are spelling mistakes they will be corrected with when I have finished the story. Same for grammar


	3. Moonlight Professions prt1

The Promise He Never Forgot

Moonlight professions

IMPORTANT: I don't own any of these characters except those I make up in short I don't own legend of Zelda: ocarina of time

Link sat with Saria asleep holding on to him for dear life. "Hrrrm." Link smiled. _"I wonder what she is thinking about." _Thought Link. "Now how do I wake sleeping beauty here?" He asked aloud. "Got it!" Link reached over to the bedside table where Saria's ocarina was and began to play ocarina of time theme. Saria awoke to the tune. As soon as Link saw her eyelids open he changed tune and played her song she had taught him. She squealed in excitement. "You remembered it." She gasped. "Of course." Said Link trying to sound hurt in a playful way. "I remembered everything you taught me." He smiled after saying this.

"I need a swim, would u care to join me Saria?" Link held out his hand. "I would love to, I will get my costume." Saria ran off to get her swimming costume. Link had limped out of bed to get his green swimming trunks and then fell back onto the bed, grinding his teeth in pain. "AAACK, rats that branch has caught up with me." "Are you ok?" Saria said looking very worried. "I am alright, don't worry Saria, I just put too much weight on my leg too soon." He smiled at her from his position on the bed. "Thank goodness." Saria sighed in relief. "I will need a little help for once to get to the lake, but first I have to put these on under my clothes." Link gave her a look of explanation. "Ahh, right, call me when you're done." Saria disappeared out of the room blushing at the thought of just standing there. _"He is just the way I remember him, caring, patient, loving…" _She was in her own little daydream. "You ready Saria?" Saria jumped out of her skin, Link had crept up on her. "Y-yes I am ready!" She said blushing furiously because of what had just happened. "Lets go then." He said taking her hand and they walked out of the house together.

They were walking through the forest to the lake, just as they had done all through their child hood until 2 years ago when Link went on his quest to save the world. Saria helped Link to walk as his leg was still in pretty bad shape.

As they neared the clearing they saw Fairies congregating. "Navi?" Link called out and a little blue ball of light shot towards him. "How are you feeling now? Man you had me scared that you were dead back there." Navi said hurriedly. "Well I must dash off I am with the other fairies catching up on things." With that, little Navi flew off. "Cya buddy." Link called after his fairy.

"Shall we get in then it looks warm today." Saria smiled. "Ok." Said Link. They got in and as soon as Link's bad leg hit the water, the lake glowed a faint green and all signs of bruising or damage disappeared. "What on earth?" Link said. "I didn't know this lake was a lake of healing." Saria giggled. "Don't look at me I didn't do it, I think you will find it was the fairies. They have that kind of power." She finished this sentence and jumped in, making a rather large splash, soaking Link. "Ohhh I see how it is, if you want a water fight I'll give you one."

Saria came up from under the water looking like a goddess, water shining off her green gold, every droplet looking like a precious gem gleaming in the light of the setting sun. The goddess was to be a playful one, Saria send a wave of water with her arm in the direction of Link, who took the full force of it. He countered with another wave and another. Saria, being clever swam under the water under Link coming up behind him saying. "Gotcha now!!" still giggling, she went to splash him. "Oh no you don't, but I have you." Link turned and caused a wave that blocked Saria's, causing a splash that sprayed out in different directions. While Saria was still looking at the ingenuity and beauty of this move, Link was able to rush through the wall of water, pick Saria up and start to tickle her. "Noooo, Link, don't cheat." Saria laughed.

They reached the edge of the lake and both fell over link above Saria; she bounced on the soft grass. She giggled. "Hello handsome." She said they both blushed. "What's up beautiful?" Link made a quick come back at the joke. They laughed both to make it sound like a joke, but each knew in their heart what they said was the absolute truth.

By now the moon was starting to rise as the sun dipped below the horizon. "We had better head home I think." Saria suggested. "Do we have to?" Link pouted, Saria giggled. "Yes, besides, I am still a little tired." Link stopped pouting. "Ok then." He said getting up, then extending his hand and helping her up. The Two dried themselves and put their clothes back on top of their now dry swimming costumes. Link only had to put on his white under shirt. "Race you back!!" Link said and started off at a run. "Hey, no fair…Link, wait up!! I can't run I am too tired." Saria called after him. "Awwww, ok I will carry you." Link said. "Hee, hee, hee, just kidding." Saria said and started to run. "Cheater." Link laughed, and ran after her.

They reached the village at the same time. Out of breath Saria turned to Link and said. "So, which house do you want to stay at tonight? Your own or mine?" She tiled her head to one side. Moonlight shone in the clearing of Kokiri village, both of them were illuminated and Saria's hair appeared to be glowing in the silver light of a full moon. "Why don't you come back to my house tonight? Stayed at yours its your turn to be over mine." Link shut his eyes and smiled. "Well if you're offering ok." She said and laughed again. They walked over to his house and shut the door on a lovely night. The little tree lit up from within in seconds.

Inside Saria was standing behind Link; she wrapped her arms around him. Link turned around. "What's this for?" He asked smiling. "Oh nothing just wanted to say welcome home." Saria gave him a little squeeze and Link returned it saying. "Thank you."

Wayyyyy sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual. Please read and review. And keep your eye out as of I am not around for a week but I will be updating daily as in 2 weeks time, I hope, so keep your eyes pealed. Thanks Revenial. There will be another shorted special chapter later this evening I hope so watch out.


	4. Moonlight professions prt2

The Promise He Never Forgot

Moonlight profession part.2

Tired as she was, Saria stayed awake. Link however wasn't tired and was busy in his kitchen working away with what was in his cupboards. She sat down in the big armchair while she waited for Link to prepare something for them both.

Link had learnt a lot of cool recipes and techniques. It astounded him how his cupboards were still full after all this time. _"More to the point, how are they still fresh?" _He thought to himself.

Pretty soon the food was prepared. Link walked in with a tray to find a sleeping Saria in one of the big armchairs by the fire. Link put the tray down and crept over to her. He had a wicked little smile on his face. He picked up his glass of water and dipped his finger in it so it became wet. He held his finger over Saria's head and let it drip. The droplet splashed and Saria opened her eyes. "mmmmmuh, what was that." Link chuckled. "Hello sleepy." He said. "Dinner is served, you don't have to eat it all if you don't want too. I thought we could eat out on the balcony, it would seem a shame to waste such a beautiful night, don't you think?" He helped her up. She walked out to the moonlit balcony.

"Wow, Link look the moon has a halo around it." Gasped Saria. "Hmm, hrmm, that halo should be round your pretty head you know." Link said. "Aww, Link thanks." Saria gave him a little hug.

They ate the food Link had made and were on the soft swing chair outside. Covered in moss it served as a cushion, Saria laid her head on Link's lap as he played with her hair. "You know, you're still that precious little flower I always knew, the single white rose amongst so many reds." He said. She looked up into his eyes. "You really mean that?" She asked innocently. "Of course, you have always been there blooming for me when I was down, who knows who I would have ended up as if I hadn't met you." He smiled and looked at the moon. Pulling out the ocarina that Saria had given him 2 years ago when he left, he looked down at her saying. "I always told myself that I would play this to you when I returned." And with that he put the small instrument to his lips and played a song Saria had never heard before. "Wow, did you make that up yourself?" She asked. "Yup it was meant to be a duet I have never told anyone because I wanted you to be the first to play the other part." He put down his ocarina and stroked her hair. "Oh, Link, thank you." She said tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "I have done nothing to deserve something like this." She said between sobs. "Don't be silly, I owe you so much." He said this sat her up and embraced her.

As he embraced her he hummed a tune he had heard long ago. He remembered the words, but now was not the time to sing them, not yet at least. He ran over them in his head.

"_Oh how I call to the moon, sending this song upon that star flying by. Send this to my love that is deep in the forest, to the clearing where we first met, under the willow tree. Love is green for it grows and blooms."_

"_Oh how I speak to the fireflies, dancing in their moonlight grove. Seen only by a chance few, a glance in to a world of light. Love is red like a fire, for it burns bright." _

"_Oh how I call to the stream, flowing clear shining in the day and the night, healing water travelling far seeing many thinks as it travels down, down to the sea of freedom, love is blue like the water, soothing and clear. _

"_Oh how I call to the mountains, tallest peaks heads in the clouds, as the years go by you stay stead fast. Love is as deep and as strong as the earth, for it stands the test of time. _

"_Oh how I call to the winds. Carry my love forth to the one I care for most let me ride upon the wind to her. Love is unseen like the wind cool and strong." _

With that they fell asleep in each other's arms their hidden love for each other keeping them warm.

Wooo sorry this is a bit short I am gona do an extended version at a later date enjoy it read and review please.


	5. A warm monring in the long grass

The Promise He Never Forgot

A Warm Morning in the long grass

Link woke first, Saria still in his arms. He stroked her green hair and thought, _"Man how I have missed you, well at least I am back where I belong now." _Saria stirred. "Huh? whaaa?" she moaned sleepily. "Guess we fell asleep out here and we kept each other warm." Link said, a smile spreading across his face. "I will get breakfast." He rose up and walked to the kitchen in his tree house. "Wait let me help!" Saria called after him. She quickly got up and darted into the house. After a small breakfast consisting scrambled egg on toast was devoured, their thoughts turned to what they would do to day.

I came to Link in a flash. "Saria I know what we can do." He leaned in. "What is that Linkie." She teased also leaning in. "Come closer." He whispered. "Why are you whispering?" She asked. "Because, TAG YOUR IT!" As he said it he tapped her on the shoulder and ran out of the house. "HEY, LINK, NO FAIR!!!" She said jumping the table and running after him.

They ran through the village Saria close behind Link. "Hey you've got faster." He called over his shoulder to her. "Its because I have been practicing for when you would return, so I can catch you." She shouted. They were running through the forest now, down paths only they knew and pretty soon they were in fields, fields of long grass growing past even Link's head.

Suddenly, Link's heart was in his mouth, he was outside the forest and Saria was right behind him. _"Oh no!!!!! I lead Saria out of the forest she will go mad oh no, no, no, NO!!!" _Link turned around dreading what he would see. _"Please in the name of Din let her of stayed in the forest." _As he turned a flash of green pulled him to the ground. "GOTCHA hee, hee." Saria giggled. "Saria!!! We have to get back to the forest NOW!!" Link said frantically getting to his feet. "Why Link?" Saria was worried if he was ok. "Your Kokiri if we don't you will go mad!!!" Link felt a large lump in his throat, he couldn't believe how Saria could be so calm at a time like this. Why was she laughing? He couldn't understand it. "Hee, hee, you've forgotten haven't you, that I am the Forest sage and because of that the Kokiri curse has been lifted from me, I am now basically Hyrulian. Your face was priceless then hee, hee." Saria laughed again.

Link meanwhile fell on the floor sighing "Thank Farore!!! I thought you were doomed." He put his hand on his chest. He got up extended his hand to Saria, helping her up into a tight embrace. "I thought I was going to loose you." He said in her ear. Saria felt something wet fall on her shoulder, tears. _Was Link really crying and why he hadn't cried in front of Saria since he was a tiny child, when he hurt himself by falling out of a tree. _

She pulled away to see if this was the case to find tears streaming down the face of the on she secretly loved.

"Link, I am ok don't worry, please don't cry." She pulled him into another embrace as she whispered these words in his ear, trying t calm him down.

"I know but if anything happened to you I…I don't know what I would do." He said regaining his composure. Then it hit him like a deku nut from a slingshot. "Wait did you just say what I thought you did?!?!!!" Link held Saria so he could see her face. "Your Hyrulian… WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Praise be." Link could not hide his overflowing joy.

Unfortunately it would be short lived. At that moment a messenger came up and handed him a scroll, with the Royal family seal on it.

"Dam it, why does she always know where to find me?" Said Link, thanking the messenger, he waved him off.

Saria walked up putting her head on his shoulder, having to stand on tip toes to achieve this. "What is it Link?" She enquired. "Wait… that's Zelda's writing, right?!!"

"Yes unfortunately." Link was downcast as he said this.

"Read it then looks important." Saria was a little excited. Link cleared his throat.

"Dear Hero of Time,

blah, blah, blah….We would like to invite you to the birthday of our daughter Princess Zelda, who has wished that you be present. Please feel free to bring a friend as there will be a dance or ball.

Blah, blah, blah

Yours sincerely

His Majesty King of Hyrule."

Link finished the letter and sighed. "Oh brother what am I gona do?" Said link as he flopped back into the long grass, Saria landed beside him. "I would have thought you were going to go, that's what." Saria replied. At this Link rolled over and lightly pinned Saria to the ground. "Got you!" He said in a playful way. Then he looked deep into the eyes almost losing himself in those blue orbs. "If I go, would you come with me?" Link asked with a hint of worry in his voice at the thought of being turned down. "Of course I would dummy, I can go anywhere with you now. Besides I would have asked anyway." She said giggling. "Thanks" Link said and then quite suddenly he bent forward over Saria and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he got up and ran a little way of and said. "Bet you can't catch me" as though nothing had happened. Saria rose and said "Oh yes I can!" and sprinted after him with something on her mind. It was not excitement of going to see new lands, nor the catching of Link. It was shat he had just done. _"Did he really just kiss me?" _She wondered.

Hi everyone sorry for this taking such a long time in coming and for its short length, I have just finished January exams and they have taken their toll but I will be updating shortly.

Please review as it shows you acknowledge that I have spent time on writing this for you the reader. Many thanks.

Revenial


End file.
